


Of Harbored Feelings and a Love Confession

by bokutiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutiddies/pseuds/bokutiddies
Summary: Kageyama Tobio thought he would never be able to confess his feelings to Hinata Shoyou. Until, one night, under the bright moon in Rio, he does the unthinkable: he confesses.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Of Harbored Feelings and a Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I am just so soft about Shoyou inviting them to Brazil and setting for Tobio. I love them all so much.

Kageyama Tobio realized his feelings for Hinata Shoyou late in their first-year. His heart always beat faster whenever the red-haired boy spoke to him, when the bright look on those brown eyes and that bright smile were directed at him. Fondness filled him when they bickered, when they trained together. He had never known someone who loved volleyball as much as him, who was as competitive as him. That is until he met Shoyou and his world turned upside down.

He fell in love slowly, and then all at once: all of a sudden he knew that what he felt for Shoyou wasn’t just friendship, nor only fondness and admiration: it was love. A strong, deep love. He had fallen hard for the boy. It would be a lie if he were to say that he wasn’t scared: after all, he never had those feelings for anyone. Much less, for a boy. Was he… gay? Yeah, he probably was. Tobio didn’t know if that bothered him or not (turns out it didn’t).

The dark-haired boy had little experience with friendship and much less with love. _What was he supposed to do?_ _Should he tell Shoyou?_ He was sure the other boy didn’t return his feelings. Confessing would probably ruin their friendship and their coordination on the court. It would mess with the team, he didn’t want to ruin another team. So, yeah, he made up his mind on keeping those feelings for himself and hoping that they would go away someday. _After all, how could a ray of sunshine love someone as broken as him? Someone as awkward and weird as him?_ Yeah, it would never happen.

* * *

Tobio was wrong, really wrong. His feelings for Shoyou didn’t go away. Not at all. In fact, they grew stronger and stronger day by day, as their friendship and closeness did. He had been in love with Shoyou for three long years and… he still hadn’t said a word to the other boy and it was slowly killing him.

He guessed now of all the times would be a great time to confess. They had just graduated, their third year was over. And Shoyou was leaving to the other side of the world so if things ended badly, at least they wouldn’t have to see each other every day. They wouldn’t be on the same team, thus, if they ended up being on bad terms, it wouldn’t affect the whole team. Still… fear gripped Tobio’s heart every time he tried to confess because, after all, he didn’t want to lose what he and Shoyou had, he didn’t want to lose contact with the other boy. After all, Shoyou was what his grandfather promised him: his someone better. And he didn’t want to give that up, even if that meant not telling the red-haired boy about his feelings. Even if that had been killing him little by little every single day.

Yet again, he didn’t manage to confess —he was such a fucking coward—, and before Tobio knew it Shoyou was already on the other side of the world, without knowing his feelings for him. The setter guessed he would never be able to confess, but at least he would still have the spiker’s friendship.

* * *

Tobio and Shoyou kept in touch the whole time the other boy was in Brazil. They messaged almost every day, and some days they even called each other and, like the old times, started bickering for hours and taunting the other regarding who was gonna be the best out of the two. Every time Tobio heard the ringtone he assigned to Shoyo his heart fluttered and he could feel butterflies in his stomach. No one had to know that every time he heard Shoyou’s laughter through the phone, his cheeks went red as a tomato.

Then, fate brought them together once again. Shoyou came back to Japan and they met on the court again. Although the Adlers lost the game, Tobio couldn’t stop smiling. Shoyou had improved so much and he had missed him so much… So, when the game ended, and they shook hands, Tobio wanted to hug the other boy so much that, before he knew it, he was already doing that.

Shoyou, although surprised, hugged him back and laughed, with whispers of “I missed you too, boke and… guess who’s the loser now, huh?” Tobio, despite the obvious taunt, couldn’t stop himself from laughing. And if everyone, especially Shoyou, saw how rosy his cheeks were… well, no one said anything.

* * *

Shoyou had to go back to Brazil as he got accepted in a Brazilian team and Tobio was gonna play in Italy, but they would still be together on court whenever the Japan National team played: they both made it that big.

Before Shoyou had to start training with the new team, he invited Tobio to Brazil as he wanted to show his best friend his second home and he, of course, accepted the invitation. Kunimi and Kindaichi also tagged along, as they were trying to repair their friendship.

Tobio was really happy with how his life was going, but there was still something gnawing at him. He knew he would never be happy if he didn’t express his feelings for Shoyou out loud. He was not a teenager anymore, so maybe, he could give it a try now? But still… the same old fear reappeared. In fact, it never went away.

* * *

Shoyou took them to all the places he liked in Brazil, the places every tourist knew about and the places only the local people knew. But what they did most of the time was play beach volleyball —to Tobio’s disgrace, as he hated the stupid sand. It was so hard to keep his balance and set correctly! But Tobio took it as a challenge and he always came out victorious from a challenge. Although the first day, Shoyou was practically the setter, as he was already a pro on the sand, so his sets were the accurate ones. No one had to know that this made Tobio’s heart flutter.

Kunimi and Kindaichi always left the beach way earlier than them, claiming that they didn’t have that much energy and that they were fucking monsters. So, at the late hours of the evening, only Tobio and Shoyou were playing at the beach.

And, one night, after playing almost the whole evening and after swimming for a bit on the sea to cool down, Tobio and Shoyou went for a walk on the beach. Shoyou claimed he wanted to show the other boy a small, hidden spot at the other end of the beach and the setter couldn’t say no to the spiker, as he cherished all the moments he spent with him.

The night was starry, there was a full moon, shining brightly and staring at its own reflection on the sea. The sky was truly breath-taking that night.

“Today was fun! But you still fell twice on the sand, boke! You keep claiming that you already beat the “stupid sand”, but that’s far from the truth!”

“Shut up, boke! I fell because your sets were way off, so it’s all your fault!”

“Sure, sure, whatever you say, Tobio!”

They kept bickering and talking about small things while walking through the beach. Suddenly, Shoyou stopped walking to look up at the sky.

“Wow, Tobio! Look! There are a lot of stars tonight! And the moon is so bright! It’s so beautiful!”

“Yeah, the view is surely breath-taking…”, said Tobio. But he wasn’t looking at the sky, he was staring at Shoyou.

It was now or never. His feelings were too much for him, he had to say them out loud, no matter the consequences. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was done being a coward. So, mustering all the courage he could find in his body, the setter spoke.

“Hey, Shoyou…”

“Yeah?”, said Shoyou, staring back at him with curiosity.

Tobio could feel his cheeks heating up under Shoyou’s gaze. _Fuck_ , _he was probably red as a tomato._

“I… I have something to tell you”.

 _Great_. Now he was stuttering too. He felt so stupid, but he needed to keep talking. If he stopped now, he would never be able to say it.

“You can tell me anything, you know?”, said Shoyou in a surprisingly soft voice.

“Yeah… Just… please, promise me, you won’t hate me after this”, whispered Tobio, almost as if afraid.

“Hey, hey. I could never hate you, you’re my best friend!”

Tobio winced at the word best friend. It didn’t go unnoticed by Shoyou, but he remained silent, waiting for Tobio to gather his thoughts.

“I… I love you, Shoyou. I’ve loved you for a long time now.”

Shoyou’s eyes widened as saucers, but a soft smile was on his face. Although Tobio couldn’t see it as he adverted his eyes. He was trembling, that confession took too much of his energy. And he was horribly scared of what the answer would be. He feared the rejection, but most of all, he feared that Shoyou would hate him and that this would be the end of their friendship, despite Shoyou’s earlier reassurance.

All of a sudden, Tobio could feel a pair of hands grabbing his, a thumb stroking gently over them. His gaze went back to Shoyou, he was smiling softly at him, his eyes shining. A chuckle could be heard, before he spoke, almost whispering.

_“Eu também te amo”._

Tobio tilted his head, frowning.

“What did you say, boke?”

Shoyou laughed wholeheartedly.

“I said… I love you too, Tobio. I’ve been loving you for a long, long time.”

“Are you… is this a joke?”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t joke about that. I just… I thought you didn’t love me back that’s why I never said anything, as to not make it weird between us. Seems we lost a lot of time, huh?”

“Yeah… Maybe we’re both idiots, after all.”

They both laughed wholeheartedly at that, their fingers still intertwined. Their cheeks were rosy and Shoyou tugged at Tobio’s arm so he would lean down.

Tobio cupped the other boy’s face gently, looking at his eyes. His gaze flickered to Shoyou’s lips, who nodded in response to the unspoken question. Their lips met in a soft, soft kiss. Both boys sighed into the kiss, pouring all the longing and love they felt for all those years. When the kiss ended, they both smiled softly before kissing again. And again. And again.

That night, the stars, the moon and the sea in Rio were the witnesses of two boys having their love requited; of two boys proclaiming their love for each other to the whole world.


End file.
